


My Everything

by annies_hoodie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annies_hoodie/pseuds/annies_hoodie
Summary: Mikasa reflects on her love for Annie.





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Everything by 10cm. A very good song that you should check out! :)

_ Warmer than yesterday _

_ I’ll stay right here, without a word _

 

The sky was an inky canvas that night, the sun blotted out by the palette of dusk. Serene blues, calm as the ocean on a quiet evening, blended with deep purples and rusty reds as the sun became just a faint glow. Laying on a puffy, comfortable quilt, Annie gazed up at the scene from the rooftop of her building, and imagined droplets of watercolors splashing onto a page, a painter's expert hand swirling the hues together to create a careful masterpiece. Hands folded behind her head, she freed one arm and pointed a finger up to the sky, carefully tracing the remaining tufts of clouds and pretending to slowly nudge them along their journey as they followed each other to an unknown finish line. 

Next to her, Mikasa watched Annie’s face carefully, a soft smile playing at the corners of her mouth as she noted the concentration in her girlfriend’s face. She secretly loved these moments; moments when they were together, alone, and Annie felt so at ease that she’d do little things that might seem uncharacteristic of her to an acquaintance or casual observer. Things like playing with the clouds, or allowing herself a smile or humming a tune softly. Things that Annie would never, ever do in front of anyone that wasn’t Mikasa. She was just too private of a person, and liked to uphold a composed and guarded image of herself at all times. Before she got to know her, Mikasa had always thought Annie worked hard to keep people away. But it hadn’t taken her long to realize it was the other way around; Annie was just being Annie; people just didn’t take the time to get to know the real her. It hadn’t taken Mikasa long to see that Annie was a person who, while introverted, was also very thoughtful, empathetic and insightful, much like herself. Few people could understand that underneath her cool exterior, Annie was a sweet, intuitive person who invested in meaningful, organic relationships rather than settle for the superficial. Mikasa felt incredibly lucky to be by her side; to be able to spend her life with someone who saw the world as she did, someone who could understand her on a such a deep, instinctual level without having to say a word. 

Annie must have noticed Mikasa’s unabashed staring, because she spoke with a hint of shyness, not breaking her gaze from the sky. “Why are you staring at me?”

Mikasa bit her lip as she smiled, reaching out to brush Annie’s bangs to the side of her forehead instead of responding. She ran her finger over the bridge of Annie’s nose, tracing over her soft lips with a featherlight touch from her thumb. The dusk looked beautiful on Annie, it’s cool tones casting her features in a serene light. Pink, blushing cheeks contrasted her otherwise pale skin, her calm blue eyes staring intently up at the clouds. It looked to Mikasa like she was almost glowing, the soft remnants of the sun illuminating her face and fair golden hair in the most ethereal way. 

As Mikasa cupped Annie’s chin, the blonde turned to her, meeting her eyes. “Mikasa, you’re embarrassing me.”

She was trying hard not to smile, but when Mikasa broke into one, Annie couldn’t help but follow suit. Annie rolled her eyes playfully, taking Mikasa’s hand from her chin and holding it in her own. 

Mikasa snuggled closer to her, so that their noses were touching. She breathed in Annie’s scent, the clean aroma of her clothing mingling with the sweet, lightly floral fragrance of her skin. “Sorry. I just like you a lot.”

“Oh? I like you too.” Annie threaded her fingers through Mikasa’s hair, bring her face closer to hers. 

Mikasa could feel her heartbeat match Annie’s as their bodies were flush against each other, their lips meeting as Mikasa let her fingers trail up Annie’s neck and to the back of her head, undoing her bun. She’d kissed Annie countless times, but she still couldn’t help the fluttering feeling in her stomach, her whole body warming at Annie’s touch. Mikasa tried to control her breathing as Annie broke the kiss, leaving a trail of kisses from the corner of her mouth down to her collarbone. She settled her head on Mikasa’s chest, right under chin, wrapping an arm around her middle as she hooked a leg over Mikasa’s, closing her eyes.

Mikasa held her close, overwhelmed with the strong emotions Annie evoked from within her. She had never thought she would fall in love, but Annie had proved her wrong. Because she would do absolutely anything for the girl in her arms. The girl who made her feel beautiful, made her feel safe, and gave her strength. The girl who loved her despite all of her flaws, who stayed by her side no matter what. She planted a small kiss on the crown of Annie’s head, hoping the other girl could feel just how much she loved her as she embraced her tightly, her eyes closing in contentment.  Neither of them had ever been good with words. But it didn’t matter, because they had each other. And that was all they needed. 

  
  


_ You’re my everything, _

_ everything, everything. _

**Author's Note:**

> just something short and sweet, i felt inspired


End file.
